Ghost Town
by ZombiesXBrainzz
Summary: Aria and the gang crashed down just outside of Riverside, but much to their dismay they find out that their destination isn't their ticket to safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Back for another story? I knew you couldn't stay away, please, enjoy this story as much as I enjoy this campaign. I usually watch walkthroughs to help me write my stories, but not this one, ive played it so many times i know it like the back of my hand!**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 1: Crashing Down... Again**

I rode shotgun in the passenger seat as Louis drove the truck down the highway, "Damn, I didn't think we were this far from Riverside." I said, looking at the map Justin had, "We're still a few miles away." I folded it up and looked back at the people asleep in the back,

"What do you think?" Louis asked,

"Think about what?" I looked at him,

"About Riverside, about the military being there."

I sat back in my seat, "What do you think?"

"I think there's a good chance we're getting out of this mess." He smiled,

"I don't know, I don't want to get my hopes up just yet." I looked back out the window.

We drove for a couple of miles when a deer ran into the road, "Look out!" I exclaimed. Louis swerved to miss the deer and broke through the guard rail, we tumbled down the side of the cliff. I woke up still in my seat, "Shit..." I muttered and looked around, the truck was laying on the passenger side in the dirt. I looked over at Louis, "Louis?" He was dangling in his seat, he was wearing his seatbelt... Of course he was. I heard the others groan in the back, "Everyone alright?" I asked,

"Who the hell taught Louis how to drive." Francis groaned.

I rolled my eyes, "It was an accident Francis." I got up and peeked in the back, everyone was getting up, they seemed fine for the most part,

"We have to get out of here." Margo said, "Chances are, we're gonna have an audience soon." She was right, that crash couldn't have been quiet, and zombies like noise.

I shook Louis, "Louis!"

"The door is jammed, it won't open." Justin said, "We have to find another way out."

I looked out the front windshield and noticed zombies we're approaching in the distance, "Shit." I tried unbuckling his seat belt but it was jammed, "Louis is stuck!" I said,

"Here." Francis said, handing me a knife, I took it and started cutting away at the strap.

Louis' limp body fell on top of me, I pushed him aside, "Justin, help me."

He climbed to the front, "What?"

"Help me kick out the windshield."

"Okay." We started kicking at the window.

The horde was growing closer, "C'mon..." We kicked harder. The windshield finally broke out, "Got it, let's get outta here." Justin crawled out and the others followed, I handed Louis over to Justin then crawled out myself. We ran from the truck, distancing ourselves from the crash site.

We ran through the woods, "Over there." Bill pointed to a fallen tree over a road, we ran to it and climbed over the debris to get on the road.

There was a cop car sitting on the road, its lights were still flashing and the trunk was opened, inside were some weapons, ammo and first aid kits. Margo approached the car, "Cool." She took a first aid kit,

Louis groaned, "What happened?"

"You don't know how to drive." Francis said,

"Shut up Francis, we crashed, but we're fine... Though, next time, don't wear your seat belt." I said, handing the knife back to Francis,

"Seat belts save lives."

"It almost didn't save yours!"

"Guys, now isn't the time to be arguing about this." Zoey said,

"We have to get to Riverside." Bill confirmed.

Zombies came out of the woods as we made our way down the road, "Man, the bridge is out." Louis said as we stared at the big gaping hole in the road,

"Down here." Justin said detouring down the side of the road.

We walked down the hill and approached the ladder, I grabbed the rungs and started climbing up, "Hey, now this is a view." I looked down and saw Francis was underneath me,

"Watch it, or I'll kick you off of the ladder." I said as I kept climbing.

We got back on the road and approached a tunnel, "Riverside tunnel." Margo read the sign, "We're almost there!"

"Should be on the other side of this tunnel." Louis said,

"I hate tunnels." Francis muttered.

Bill led us through the tunnel, cars were abandoned everywhere, "I don't like this one damn bit..." Louis said,

"Me either." I agreed. We walked around some cars and was greeted by a group of zombies blocking our path, we shot them down with no problem, "Over these cars." I climbed over some cars and rubble to see the tunnel was collapsing, and that the road was blocked ahead, "Damn, we're gonna have to find another way to Riverside." I said to the others.

There was a door off to our left, "We'll have to go through there." Bill said, just as we were about to start heading towards it, something exploded behind us... And all over us,

"What the hell was that?!" Zoey asked,

"I think a boomer just exploded on us." Margo said. I could hear the zombies approaching but they sounded like they were coming from the way we came,

"Okay, everyone shoot in the direction of where we came from, but for the love of god don't get shot." I started to shoot.

The zombies finally stopped attacking, "Everyone alright?" Louis asked,

"I'm fine, Francis didn't shoot me again so that's a plus." I said, wiping my face off,

"I can shoot you again if it'll make you feel better." Francis said,

"Let's get to Riverside." Bill said, cutting me off before I could say anything.

We walked down the stairs into some sort of maintenance room, "We should look for supplies." I said and climbed down the ladder. I didn't find much for supplies, just a few bottles of pills and a pipe bomb,

"Find anything?" Justin asked,

"Not really, just some pills and a pipe bomb." I showed him my loot,

"At least it's something, pills can be helpful though." I zipped my backpack up and the group left the room.

The area up top was an open area, "Careful." Bill said, we shot the zombies in the open area, a hunter screeched and leapt for Louis but he hit it in mid air with the butt of his gun and stunned it then Mago killed it,

"The safehouse is just ahead." Louis said, Bill lead us up the hill and around the corner into the safe room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Its been too long, I had sort of a writers block with this story so I went and finished my other story that I had been working on for 2 years... But since thats finished, then I can finish this one, I got my motivation for it again. For a bit anyway. After all, I am playing L4D after a long, long while.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 2: Sewer Rats**

The smell of sewer wafted through the air, "It smells like a goddamned sewer in here." I said, grabbing ammo off of the table,

"This must be the sewer drainage pipes." Louis said,

"How the hell do you know that?" Francis asked,

"Interesting true story: In 1975, the local township d-"

"You know what? I just found out I don't care! Lead on." Francis was right to cut Louis off like that, I don't think anyone wanted to hear his boring ass history lesson.

I looked down at my torn up shoes, "I'm not about to be trudging through shit with holes in my shoes." I said as I took my backpack off, "I've got to have shoes somewhere in here." I always carry an extra pair of shoes in my backpack, usually they are my volleyball shoes, but I digress, they weren't being used for volleyball anymore. The shoes fell on the ground with a _thud_ , "Perfect." I threw my old shoes aside and put the others on,

"Wow, you're actually willing to get your shoes dirty." Louis said,

"I'd rather have dirty shoes than have shit on my feet."

"Man, let's get out of this sewer before I throw up." Margo said.

We walked out of the door and shot at the zombies running through the nasty sewer water, "Is there a chance that there's a rescue where we don't have to traverse through a sewer to get there?" I asked,

"Probably not." Francis said,

"Seriously though, screw this."

We climbed into a side tunnel, a smoker appeared in the hole above us and grabbed Justin, "It's got me!" He yelled.

Francis killed the smoker with a single shot of his shotgun, "You alright?" I asked as I helped him up,

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks Francis." Justin said,

"No problem man." We headed down deeper into the sewer.

The area opened up to a large open area, "Down that ladder." Bill said. I looked down the ladder at the sewer water down below,

"We have to cross through that?" I said in a disgusted tone,

"Unless you see another way around it then yes." Bill said as he climbed down the ladder.

I thought about it, maybe there was a way around, I looked down again, there wasn't, "Well shit." I started down the ladder.

Justin grabbed a bottle of pills, "I cant believe people would just leave pills behind."

"They were in a rush to get away, you cant remember to grab everything when you're in a hurry... Trust me." I said as I grabbed some ammo, "Especially when you're leaving through the sewer tunnel." Behind me I heard Francis shooting at something, "What the hell?"

"There were zombies over there so I took care of them." Francis said, I glared at him, "What?"

"Oh nothing, we should probably get going if we want to reach Riverside by today..."

"Whatever." Francis turned around. He stood at the edge of the platform, "Who's going down there first?"

"You are Francis." I said as I shoved him into the sewer water below, he splashed around in the water,

"Agh what the hell?!"

I stood over him and laughed, "Thats a good look for you Francis." I climbed down, "Gross..." I groaned, I guess it wasn't the most disgusting thing to touch my body since the zombies came around.

The others followed me up a ramp into another tunnel, it opened up to a large open area where a floodgate was raised, "If we get out of the tunnels, it'll be too soon." Margo said, climbing down the ladder,

"For real." I agreed and followed behind Billie. The smell was almost unbearable, it was like the stink was permanently embedded in my brain, "So how the hell do we go about getting out of here?" I asked.

Louis looked around, "We'll have to lower that platform." He climbed up a ladder. On top was an area with a bridge that led to a button, Louis walked over and pressed the button, "That'll seal the lock."

The floodgates started to lower with a deafening screech and an alarm bell to follow, "Oh shit..." I said as the zombies started running through the tunnels. There was a plethora of sounds coming from just about everywhere and the echo didn't help much, I couldn't hear anything, like the Smoker that was standing right across from me. I only noticed him the moment his tongue wrapped around my ankle and pulled my legs out from underneath me, I fell hard on my back and got the wind knocked out of me. Quickly I gathered my bearings and flipped myself over to try and grab my gun but the Smoker started dragging me towards him, "Shit! Guys!" I yelled as loud as I could over the commotion. I grabbed the edge of the step and held on for dear life, it was not in my best interest to get dragged into this shit... literally! The Smokers strength, however, far exceeded my own and I was pulled away and landed with a face full of sewer water. I wasn't under too long before I was no longer being dragged, when I looked up I saw Zoey offering me a hand,

"You alright?"

"No, I just ate shit... Literally." I grabbed her hand and she helped me up,

"The gate's down, lets go!" Margo said.

We crossed over to the other side, "Aria, hold up." Francis said,

"What?" I turned to him,

"I think you have a turd in your hair." He laughed,

I glared at him, "Real funny coming from the guy who is more full of shit than this entire sewer system." I heard Zoey, Louis, Margo and Bill chuckle in front of us,

"Good one." Justin said.

While Francis was busy shutting up Zoey and I checked a small room, "You two should just make out and be done with it." She said,

"Shut up Zoey, he gets on my nerves, and nothing about him is attractive. He's ugly straight down to his attitude." I said as I opened a first aid cabinet, only to find it empty.

Zoey grabbed some ammo, "Well, if the question comes up about repopulation, we're very limited on who we can choose."

"Gross! I'm not repopulating the earth with anyone... I am not mother material." She gave me a look before there was a knock on the door,

"You okay in there?" Bill asked,

"Yeah, we're coming." I said, opening the door.

There were two tunnels we could go down, "Which one do we choose?" Justin asked as he shot a zombie that was running at him,

"Well, we could split up and see which way each tunnel goes." I said,

"That sounds like a bad idea." Margo said,

"Well I don't hear anyone else coming up with anything."

"I'll just go and see where this tunnel goes." Before anyone could object she took off down the tunnel,

"Margo!" I called after her but she disappeared into the darkness, "That girl's gonna get herself or someone killed before we can get rescued." I rolled my eyes,

"Shit!" I heard Margo's voice echo off the tunnel walls. Following it was a roar and the echoes of what sounded like I giant vehicle driving by, "Tank!" She yelled, appearing from the darkness.

We all pointed our flashlights down the tunnel, sure enough charging behind Margo was a giant beast, it looked like something straight out of a horror movie, "Scatter!" I yelled to the others. Louis, Justin, Francis and I went back towards the floodgates where we came from while the others went towards the other tunnel. The tank turned towards us without hesitation, "Shit!" I said as I shot at it.

Francis got in the way of the Tank's punch and flew through the air, he grabbed the railing before he could fall into the sewage below, "I could use a hand over here." He said,

"Hang on!" I said as I kept shooting. Before anymore damage could be done the tank was killed, I walked over to where Francis was still hanging on, "Hey Francis, how's it hanging?" I smirked,

"Help me up dammit!"

"Alright alright, sheesh." I grabbed his hand and pulled him back over, "You okay?"

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you actually cared about my well being." He smirked,

"I did for a second, but then I remembered how much of an ass you are, and now I don't care." I regrouped with the others.

We decided to go down the tunnel that Margo didn't go down, which led to another room. I looked over and noticed a tunnel to our right, "Uh...Margo?"

"Yeah?"

I pointed to the tunnel, "Is that the tunnel you went and checked?"

"Yup, it definitely is."

"So we could have gone either way?"

"Good to know huh?" She smirked,

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just get out of here."

Bill led us up a broken stairway which worked as a ladder. Zoey took a deep breath, "Aah, fresh air."

I breathed in too, "I swear the stink is going to be embedded in my brain for the rest of my life." I said as I climbed out the window into the night, "Careful of the woods guys." As we walked along the side of the building a Hunter leapt from the trees and over our heads, missing us by a few feet. Billie turned around and shot it dead, "Nice one Billie." I gave her a smile,

"Thanks." She smiled back.

We rounded the corner into a parking lot, "Safe house just ahead." Louis said,

"Perfect." I smiled, a safe house meant I could get a chance to rest even if it was just for a second. Bill broke the window out and we climbed in.

The safe house was just ahead of us, "Into the caboose." Zoey said, Francis let out a laugh,

"Really Francis?" I raised an eyebrow,

"What? She said caboose."

"Just get in the damn safe house." He went into the train car and I followed behind him, locking the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see... again. To be fair ive been working 7 days a week for 3 months because we were so understaffed at both my jobs, but I also had some vacation time and I also got a new boyfriend... But trust me when I say i wont let that stop me from finishing this series! I finished Sophies story and it only took me like 3 years...**

 **Also Id like to give a shout out to my dude Nate who provided us with the church guy voice (and also scout from tf2) Feel free to check him out saturdays and sundays over at twitch, chiliofdestiny, hes totally funny and a great guy I promise!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 3: For Whom the Bell Tolls**

I leaned against the door and slid to the floor, "We've gotta be almost to Riverside by now."

Margo looked out the door, "It looks like an abandoned train yard."

"We aren't too far from Riverside, its just around the corner." Justin said as he folded the map back up.

I got up, "Let's hope we aren't too late." Margo opened the door, not only was the train yard abandoned but I it was creepy, the empty train cars loomed in the darkness, their shadows bearing an eerie figure,

"Not a fan of creepy old train yards..." Zoey said as we stepped out of the safe house,

"Zoey's right, let's just get out of here." I said.

Zombies ran at us from the darkness, "You know, the zombies coming out of the darkness doesn't help this place be any less creepy." Margo commented,

"For real..." I agreed.

Bill lead us up a pair of stairs, "We can get over on those train cars."

I could have sworn I heard a low growl, "Did you hear that?"

"No..." Zoey said,

"Man, you must be getting paranoid." Louis said,

"Shit, probably." The woods surrounded both sides of the road, and with the night falling it made it damn near impossible to see the zombies running at us. We passed by a burning bus and approached a utility shed, "I bet there are supplies in there." I said,

"You gonna risk it? Be my guest." Francis said,

"Fine, I'm not a pussy, I'll go in there." I smirked,

"I'm not a pussy, I'll check it out." He said as he opened the door,

"Too easy." I muttered to Justin who chuckled. Francis came out of the room with a couple bottles of pills, a first aid kit, and some molotovs. He put them in my backpack, "Nice, see you didn't even get hurt."

"Whatever."

Bill lead us down the road and we approached an abandoned house, but it didn't look so abandoned, "The lights are still on in that house."

"Oh nice, a creepy house in the middle of nowhere. I know how this one ends..." Zoey said as we approached the house anyway.

Bill went ahead and checked the house, "It's clear." We piled into the house, "Check the rooms, there could be supplies in them."

We split up and searched the house, Justin and I searched one of the back bedrooms, it was dark and spooky and I didn't want to be there any longer than needed,

"This place is freaky..." I said as I opened a dresser drawer,

"Yeah, for real." Justin said, he looked like he was nervous about something.

I rummaged through the drawer, "Something bothering you?"

"No... I mean... I'm fine." I closed the drawer and turned toward him, "You don't sound fine." I crossed my arms, "Spill it." He was about to say something but he didn't. Instead he leaned forward and kissed me, it took me by surprise, I don't think i could remember a time when I kissed a guy and wasn't drunk at the time... and it didn't end with us sleeping together. Granted, I did want to sleep with Justin, I wanted it more than everything but now wasn't the time, it wasn't the place.

I was still shocked when he pulled away, not even realizing that I still had my eyes opened when he did, "Oh I-" Things just got really awkward,

"Yo, you guys coming or what?" Margo asked from the hallway,

"Yeah, just finishing up." I left the room before Justin could say anything.

We all regrouped back in the living room, "You guys ready?" Bill asked,

"Yeah." We all said,

"Lets get to Riverside." He opened the back door and we all filed out, in the distance there was a roar, probably from the low growling I heard earlier, I knew I wasn't hearing stuff. The tank emerged from the treeline behind the fence, it tore up a chunk of concrete and hurled it in our direction. We all dodged out of the way before we teamed up to start shooting at it.

The tank charged at us, "Don't hold back!" I shouted as we all shot at it.

Within seconds the tank was dead, "Aria, are you alright?"

Justin asked, "Yeah... I'm fine." I stopped for a second to catch my breath,

"Check it out, there are lights on in that church." Louis said,

"Maybe someones still in there." Margo said,

"Then lets check it out." We followed behind Bill.

The church was small on the inside but it looked like it could have been a nice place at one point in time... You know, before everything went to shit. Within the safe room there was muttering, "...Better safe than sorry, better safe than sorry..."

"Someone is still in there." Justin said,

"Who's there? Is someone there? I've got a bell in here!" The last thing we needed was for that guy to ring the bell and bring some unwanted attention,

"We should try to reason with the guy." I said, "Maybe try convincing him not to use that bell."

"Then we have to use someone with great people skills." Zoey agreed.

We all looked at Louis, "What?"

"Go talk to him." I said,

"I don't know guys-"

"Hell I'll do it, I'm a great people person." Francis chimed in,

"NO!" We all said,

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to him." He approached the door and knocked on it,

"No! No one gets in!" The guy shouted, his voice reminded me of a voice actor from a video game I played once,

"Sir please, we're NOT infected!" Louis pleaded,

"Not infected? Not infected?! Prove it! Ding dong! Ding dong! Dinner's served come and get it!" The bell started to ring,

"What the hell?!" I looked at the others,

"I'm gonna tear that bell down and shove it up your ass!" Francis yelled over the bell toll. In the distance the horde roared indicating they were on their way to enjoy a nice meal if we let such a thing happen. Billie shot the first zombies that were coming over the barricade, but they came from everywhere.

Zombies were coming from the windows, from the holes in the walls, hell I think they were even coming from the ceiling. I dodged out of the way of a hunter and killed it, "Shit, they're coming from everywhere!"

"I can't wait to get into that safe room and shove that bell up that guys ass." Francis said,

"I'm pretty sure that's a physical impossibility." Margo said,

"A guy can dream cant he?" Margo rolled her eyes.

Justin pushed a Boomer away from our group and killed it, "So are we going to talk about what happened?" He asked me,

"I don't know what you're talking about, and even so now isn't the time."

"Aria I-"

"Watch out!" Zoey shot a zombie that was about to attack Justin, "Pay attention alright."

"Sorry." He gave me a look,

"Don't get yourself killed." I said.

The bell stopped ringing, "I'm gonna break down that damn door!" Francis raced over to the door,

"Wait, Francis!" He opened the door and was greeted by a hunter pouncing on him, "Shit!" I hit the hunter off with the butt of my gun then killed it.

Francis got up, "Thanks man."

"Yeah, sorry I killed him before you had a chance to shove that goddamn bell up his ass."

He shrugged, "Shit happens." We shut the safe room door behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another chapter for you guys, and i didnt take 30 years to post it, I dont really have much to say today but hope everyone has a happy halloween!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 4: Zombie Town**

We all stared at the dead hunter that was chilling in the corner of the safe room, "What the hell was that?" Margo asked,

"Hell, the poor guy must have gotten bitten just before we showed up." I shrugged,

"Crazy how not five minutes ago that man was alive and trying to get us killed." Louis said, I shot him a look, "What? He was."

"It just shows how quickly the infection can take its toll on the human body." Justin said as he and Louis ascended the ladder. If the infection acted quickly on that guy, who knows how quick it would work on someone as scrawny as me... I didn't care to find out though. I followed behind Zoey to the upper part of the tower,

"Man, Riversides a bust, let's just get to the river." Louis said as he looked out the door,

"That's better than my plan." Francis said,

"What was that?" Bill asked,

"I didn't have one."

"Yeah, I wouldn't put that beneath you." I smirked, he just rolled his eyes. Louis was right, Riverside looked like every other shit show town we've been through already, and to no surprise, there was no sign of the military to be seen. Louis took the barricade off of the door and pushed it open, "Lets get to the river." We climbed off of the roof of the church town to the front steps.

Riverside didn't seem like it was much of a town, I mean before it went to shit. As far as I could tell it was no larger than my hometown of Lakeview Florida, we had a church and a convenient store like Riverside did, but as far as I could tell they didn't have a small bar here in Riverside. The Lakeview Pub was the place for all the town drunks to go, I had aspired to be a drunk there someday too, but I moved away... then things went to shit. We cut through the convenient store to get around the barricade, somebody touched me on the shoulder, "Aria..."

"What Justin?"

"Look did I make things a little awkward between us?"

"A little?" I shot a zombie, "You kissed me."

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment and-"

"Look Justin, lets just forget it happened alright, we have to focus on staying alive and keeping everyone alive, and we can't do that if two of us are bickering or get in a fight or whatever might happen."

"Yeah, youre right."

"Stay focused until we can get out of this god forsaken place, you almost got yourself killed back at the church."

"Yes, Aria." He said with a sigh as if I were his nagging wife.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." As much as I wanted to be with him I realized that now wasn't the time for such a foolish thing. We rounded a corner, and heard the familiar screech followed by a ball of acid flying at us, "Incoming!" I dodged out of the way but it hit Francis instead,

"Ah shit it burns!" Bill killed the Spitter,

"Thanks a lot Aria." "Don't stand behind me next time and maybe you wouldn't get hit by a ball of acid."

"Well excuse me for trying to cover the group from behind."

"Well excuse me for-"

"Enough you two!" Bill interrupted our bickering, "You guys' arguing has been getting on my nerves!" I never heard Bill really yell like that before, like, damn. Francis and I gave each other a look, "Now if you two are done arguing lets get to the river." Nobody said anything as we followed Bill into a building and back out again.

We headed out into a back parking lot, a couple of zombies ran at us but were dead before they got to us. Next to me I heard Margo snicker, "What's so funny?"

"You got yelled at by old man Bill."

"Shut up Margo, Ill kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

I growled, "Little punk ass-"

"Hold up." Bill stopped us, "You hear that?" Crying filled the air, it was faint, but it was there,

"Witch." Zoey said,

"Keep your eyes peeled." Bill carried on. We rounded a semi truck and headed into another parking lot.

We were about to cross the parking lot when suddenly we were blinded, "Ah shit, I can't see!" I tried to wipe the bile off of my face,

"Me either." Margo said, "Did we all get hit?"

"I think so, try not to shoot each other." I said as I heard the zombies coming at us. Someone was backing up and almost knocked me over, "Oof."

"Sorry... Whoever that was." Louis said,

"It's fine, as long as you're not going to shoot me."

"Keep bringing it up and I'll shoot you again, this time on purpose." Francis said.

I thought about shooting in the direction of where I heard Francis' voice come from, but I didn't want to risk shooting someone else who didn't deserve it. Although I'm sure we've all done something to deserve getting shot in the leg, except maybe Billie, who knows. I got back up and grabbed my gun, there was a blurred figure running towards me, I assumed it was a zombie, either that or someone from the group just got killed. Soon enough the zombies were thinned out, I cleaned myself off, "Well, that sucked."

"I didn't know Boomers could even do that." Zoey said,

"Just one more hazard we have to look out for." Margo said. We climbed up onto a truck then onto a ledge, the crying had gotten louder as we went inside the building, but everytime she would quiet down the silence was deafening,

"Its almost too quiet." I whispered,

"Why are you whispering?" Louis asked,

"I don't know, I just felt like I should." We walked into the offices where the witch was sitting in the corner, crying, "Shit, I'd cry too if I had to spend my last days of my life at work." I said. Louis looked like he was about to say something but then stopped, "Let me guess Louis, when shit went down you were stuck at work."

"How'd you know?"

"You seem like you were a workaholic, I mean, you're wearing a tie for Christ sake." Margo said,

"I mean, shes not wrong." Louis just rolled his eyes and headed into the conference room. We climbed out the window and got past the witch without setting her off.

Down in the road there was a giant barricade, "How do you suppose we get over this?" Margo asked,

"Simple, we make a ramp." Justin said,

"And how do we do that Mr. Smarty Pants?" I asked,

"You see that ledge that's being held up by the forklift?" We all looked up at the thing he was describing, "We lower the forklift and make a ramp to get across."

"Good thinkin'." Bill said.

Justin approached the forklift and turned it on, the machine roared to life slowly lowering down the ledge, "Shit, we're going to die of old age before this thing gets to the ground." Francis said,

"I think Bill might already be there." I couldn't help myself, I had to say it. Francis and I burst out laughing, I knew the others found it funny too because I heard some snickers from the group. The only person who didn't laugh at my joke was Bill... For obvious reasons. Our laughter at Bills expense was quickly disrupted when the ledge was placed on top of a sign, but then the sign collapsed with a loud crash causing a nearby car alarm to go off.

We were all startled by sudden loud noises, "Nice plan poindexter!" Francis shouted to Justin over the noise. In the distance we could hear the zombies approaching us,

"Come on, let's go!" Bill said, going up the ramp,

"Bill, is that a good idea?" Zoey asked,

"Doesn't matter, lets get outta here." I said as I shot a group of zombies that were about to flank us. Bill was speeding ahead of us, we could barely keep up, "We're about to be outrun by an old man." I said to Francis,

"The hell I am!" Francis ran ahead,

"Francis!" Zoey called after him. Soon he wasn't much farther than we were, we were surrounded by a horde of zombies,

"What do we do?" Margo asked,

"We're gonna shoot our way to the safe room." Bill said,

"Are we capable of doing that?" Justin asked,

"If we stay here its suicide." I said,

"Then lets not stick around." Margo said.

We headed down another alleyway, "Up the stairs!" Bill said, standing aside so we could get by. There were still hordes and hordes of zombies swarming us,

"Justin, next time you had a brilliant plan, keep it to yourself." I said as I killed a group of zombies,

"Well I didn't hear any of you dumb dicks coming up with anything good."

"Dumb dick? You think you're so smart because you have a fancy doctorate but news flash it don't even fucking matter now, because everyone's fucking dead!"

"Enough you two!" Bill split us up, "Aria, you don't need to be starting shit with everybody, now is not the time for that."

"Me? I'm not the one starting shit-"

"Just go!" He pushed me to get me to go.

We walked over a plank path to the next building then back down into the alleyway, "Theres the safe room!" Margo exclaimed,

"Go, go, go!" Bill ushered us into the building, closing the door as soon as the last one of us was in.


End file.
